Ain't She Tweet
Ain't She Tweet is a Looney Tunes cartoon animated short starring Tweety and Sylvester. Released June 21, 1952, the cartoon is directed by Friz Freleng. The voices were performed by Mel Blanc and Bea Benaderet. The title is a play on the song "Ain't She Sweet". Storyline Sylvester stands outside a pet store window, watching Tweety (singing Trololo) in the display area. Tweety angers Sylvester when the bird goes over to a mouse (the comments, apparently unflattering ones about the cat, are muted using Carl Stalling's music); Sylvester replies, "Laugh this off" and tries to throw a brick at the window. However, upon seeing a cop walk up behind Sylvester, the would-be puddy vandal runs in front of the brick and absorbs the blow. As Sylvester is planning to cut through the glass window with a glass cutter, a deliveryman takes Tweety away, to be delivered to Granny's house. Sylvester follows the deliveryman and rushes into the yard, only to discover a whole army of bulldogs. The rest of the cartoon contains Sylvester's attempts (all unsuccessful) to get at Tweety: * Walking across a tree branch that extends from the outside to the house. Tweety saws the branch off (Tweety: "That puddy tat's got a pink skin under his fur toat!"). * Using stilts to walk harmlessly above the dogs. Tweety gives the dogs some tools to cut the stilts down to size; Sylvester tries a hasty retreat but ends up just short of the gate. * Building a rocket, which simply sets the cat's fur aflame. * Riding a bucket attached to a wire that he connected from a telephone pole to the edge of Granny's house. Unfortunately, Sylvester's weight is too heavy for the bucket's support, and the added weight lowers the bucket down to the horde of dogs, where they wait to beat Sylvester up. * Waiting until the yard is empty and then walking unannounced to the house. The dogs run outside and tackle the cat. This time, Sylvester gets away, but before he can catch his breath, a kindly old man - thinking the puddy had simply wandered outside his home - throws him back into the yard, where the dogs beat the cat up some more. * Hiding in a package intended for Granny. The original contents are dog food, which has the dogs so eager. Granny does not take the package in to unwrap, (as Sylvester had expected) instead she throws it to the dogs. As she watches the dogs tear open the package to get at their "food," Granny compliments on how hungry they were that she didn't have the chance to unwrap the package. Finally, Sylvester decides to wait until the early morning to tip-toe silently through the yard. The alarm clock goes off at 4 a.m., awakening the dogs and pummeling the cat one last time. Tweety innocently comments, "Now who do you suppowse would want to distuwb dose doggies so eawly in da morning?" before winking at the audience as the camera irises out. Censorship *When this cartoon aired on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the part where Sylvester is on fire as a result of his malfunctioning rocket (and is shown frantically trying to put out the flames) was cut from 1994 to the show's end in 2000.Censorship References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. Video External links * * Nuance and Suggestion in the Tweety and Sylvester Series - Written by Kevin McCorry Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:ShortsCategory:1952 Animated Shorts Category:1952 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Friz Freleng